I Won't Give Up
by Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001
Summary: Leah hates everything or almost everything in her life. Will Jacob be the one to save her? What happens when he imprints? Will he leave Leah like Sam or fight for her? And what will happen to Leah? Definitely BLACKWATER! First attempt of chaptered Blackwater. T for cursing and some seductions. Might change rating to M if ever.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it.

A/N: Hey! I wanted to start writing a Blackwater chaptered FanFiction. REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!

Prologue- Leah's POV

I, Leah Clearwater, officially state that my life is ruined. The reasons why? Easy.

**First of all**. I find my fucking whore of a cousin in MY bed with MY fiancé having sex like rabbits. Who would ever wanna fucking see that?

**Second**. I turn into a fucking big werewolf that I know only comes from fairy tales and my ex fiancé and my little brother, Seth also turns into a wolf.

**Third**. When I first 'phased' my father was so shocked to see his only daughter turning into fucking little red riding hood's big bad wolf. He had a heart attack and died and it was all because of fucking ol' me.

**Fourth**. I hear my ex fiancé's thoughts so I always see him thinking about my bitch of a cousin, Emily. Apparently there was a thing called 'imprinting' where you bond with your true soulmate and all that shit. That means Sam and I weren't really soulmate or REAL lovers.

**Fifth**. My supposedly called 'mother' agrees with Emily in almost everything. If Emily thinks I'm being unthoughtful then my mother tells me about it. Argh! If she wanted Emily why didn't she just adopt her?

**Sixth**. I can't fucking ever move away from the La Push Reservation! I had my plan of having a happy family with Sam and that was taken away from me. Now the plans for being a nurse and moving away from here to study in a good university is gone from me.

**Seventh**. The pack is supposedly only for boys so it's really uncomfortable for me to be surrounded by seven teenage fucking horny boys! Imagine them thinking about Megan Fox or some porn stars boobs and that shit they watch from porn websites. Quil and Paul are the two most perverts that think about that. They even feel themselves even in their wolf forms. And then it makes Sam and Jared think about THEIR time with Emily and Kim. Embry, Seth and Jacob luckily tries to mostly keep their thoughts to theirselves but sometimes it still slips out of their mind that I am a girl and that they must respect that.

**Eighth**. I have to protect that whore, Isabella fucking Swan from the bad vampires. Her boyfriend, the Mind Rapist, didn't think of the consequences when they started dating. Such dumb assholes!

**Ninth**. Everyone thinks I'm a bitch! Well... who wouldn't be a bitch after all the thinks I had survived through. And that's how all this started with my simple hating.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (see Prologue)

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and following! I decided that I should post chapter 1 today. Hope you like it! REVIEW AND FOLLOW!

Thanks to: brankel1, Sunshine-Midnight123, Twilightlova20 & ShadowDeathDemonDi! Thanks for following or reviewing!

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

_Bubbly- Colbie Caillat_

Chapter 1- Leah's POV

Thinking about all the days I've spent pitying over myself, I feel stupid. People kept on thinking that I still love Sam, maybe I did, but not anymore. Now I know that Sam is a stupid bastard who couldn't fight imprinting and Emily is the most slut cousin anyone could ever have.

I know I'm a dead-end but so what? Maybe I'm a loner and that nobody likes me, again who cares? No one. Because no one cares for me!

I'll start of with my pack members.

Sam. Ugh. You know how I feel about him. I don't even know why I dated him. Come on people. He's a stuck up dick in Emily's ass. He's also a stupid bastard who has a man whore of a father and a whore for a girlfriend.

Paul. Cocky bastard. I hate him. He's the only one who could really annoy me so much that I might kill him one day if he only wasn't my best friend's or Alpha's sister's boyfriend.

Jared. Stuck up to Sam. Stalker, I mean he follows Sam everywhere Sam went during meetings. Who the hell does that! Creepy. If he only didn't have an imprint I would've though that he is gay. Other than that Jared is a minion of Sam like Paul. They could almost be called 'The Three Musketeers'. The princesses are Emily, Rachel and Kim. Imagine that!

Embry. After I phased Embry was the only one who approached me. He was a brave one back in those days. He tried to talk to me but I just shoved him away. After many attempts I let Embry be my friend but after he found out that he was Sam's half-brother he became a bit arrogant for my liking and I started to avoid him.

Quil. Very very pedophile. I mean imprinting on Claire Young, my third cousin. Yuck! I'm just lucky that I'm a shape-shifter I wouldn't want someone like Quil to imprint on me. It's like betrothal. You would have to marry him. You couldn't experiment on different boys. Or you couldn't party or run away without someone supervising you. It's like prison with shape-shifters for guards. Argh! That must be annoying as hell.

Jacob. He's dumb as fuck. He's still pining over 'Bella' who's about to eat married to that heartless mind reader. Jacob may be the real Alpha of the pack but since he was too young Sam Fucking Uley took over. So I can say Jacob is a coward. Jacob is also annoying as hell. He would be like a puppy drooling over Bella Swan. Yuck!

—

"Leah! Leah! It's your turn to patrol!" Seth said waking me up.

"Shut up asshole! I'm sleeping!" I yelled.

"No you're not. Anyways, Jacob said if he had to drag your ass over then he would." Seth said.

Seth's idol is Jacob fucking Black. I think they could have a bromance or something.

I snorted. "Like Black could do that."

"Actually I can." a voice said.

I smelled the person and realized it was Jacob.

"No you can't." I said throwing the pillow on top of my ears.

Suddenly I felt arms surround my waist and I felt myself being carried.

"Put me down! Jacob Black! Put me down!" I protested kicking his groin and clawing at his back.

"Awch! Stop it Leah!" Jacob growled.

"You stop first." I said.

"No! Sam's gonna kill you I you don't patrol and since we have a pack meeting later we can't be late for patrol." Jacob stated.

"I hate you Black!" I growled.

"I feel the same."

—

After taking off my clothes, I phased.

"Finally what took you so long?" Jacob asked.

"Some people still have to take out their underclothing." I told him.

"And you didn't have to show me that!" Jacob stated as I showed him how I take off my clothes.

"Thought you would want evidence." I said.

"Never mind. Just patrol your side." Jacob ordered.

"Yes sir." I said sarcastically.

After jogging for about 20 minutes I smelt something sweet burning my nose. Leech!

"Wait for me, Leah!" Jacob advised.

"No I can take it on my own." I protested.

I heard a howl pierce the air. Suddenly I felt the pack's minds fill my head.

"Leah, wait for us!" Sam ordered.

"What you going to Alpha command me?" I persisted.

"Don't be such a bitch!" Paul said.

"How 'bout you stop being a bastard?" I said still running towards the leech.

"Stop it both of you!" Sam ordered "there's a leech on the prowl and both of you are fighting?"

"Tell Leah that!" Quil said.

"Shut up pedophile!" I said.

I was already nearing the leech. I could see that it was a boy. Suddenly, something came out in front of me. It was the leech.

"A pleasure to meet you." the leech said. "You're a werewolf?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

I growled.

"Leah, we're near." Sam said.

"Sis, don't do anything." Seth said.

"You're different from the others I've met. You're smaller than the rest. I assume you're a girl." the leech said wittily.

I growled again ready to pounce on him.

"Leah don't." Jacob ordered.

"What! You just want me to stand here and die?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Phase back!" the leech ordered.

"Haha like I would-" suddenly I felt myself phasing back to my human form.

"You see? I'm a powerful vampire. I have the power to control to do as I please." the leech said.

"Really? Like I didn't notice that." I stated ready to pounce on the vampire.

Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to look at the direction of the vampire was at a while ago and he wasn't there.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"You're pretty." he said tracing the outline of my body.

"Thanks but I don't date leeches." I said.

"Oh! But you will." he said and suddenly I felt his grip on me tighten.

I heard wolf footsteps coming and I knew I was gonna be saved even if I didn't like that idea.

"Ah. I see your friends have decided to join us." the leech said to me facing the pack.

I heard Seth's wolf growl at the leech.

"You see you're a bit too late. I'm going to make her my mate." the leech said.

"Woah woah back up. Rewind." I said "why the fuck would I wanna be your mate?" I asked the leech.

"Unfortunately you will." he stated a smile on his lips.

"Hell the fuck NOT!" I said wiggling out of his grasp.

Suddenly Sam's wolf crouching towards the leech.

"Don't move all of you!" the leech ordered the pack.

Suddenly all the pack's movements stopped.

"Very good." the leech said, clearly amused. "Now. I'm going to take you back to my coven and I'm going to make you mine." he said to me.

"No way." I protested ready to phase.

"You will not phase and you will come with me." the leech demanded.

I tried to phase but I still couldn't.

"Now tell me your name." the leech said.

"No." I said.

"Tell me." he ordered.

"L-l-e-e-a-a-h." I said against my will.

"Well Leah bid your pack goodbye because you will be coming with me." the leech said holding my hand turning me around and then he carried me and he ran. The pack was shocked while I was furious.

"By the way my name's Karson." the leech named, Karson said.

"Don't care." I huffed. This would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (see Prologue)

A/N: Heyo! Thanks for all those who reviewed, followed or favorited me or the story! I'm so honored. I promise you that I tried to make this as long as my brain could think of ideas. Hope you like this chapter! And Jacob's POV would come out in the next chapter! Although I don't think it'll be that long. And lastly, sorry for the grammar and spelling. Nobody's perfect. (8

Thanks to: 24601Lesmis, brankel1, reviewmania, RUNOS SISTER, the guests: guest, Blackwater and KylaJH14!

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

_I'm A Slave 4 U- Britney Spears_

Chapter 2- Leah's POV

It's been 10 minutes since 'Karson' carried me and ran away and I have had enough.

"Put me down. Put me down leech! I'm stark naked and you're already carrying me! Fuck you!" I screamed pounding Karson's abs. (if he has one)

"Stop moving. I feel your body parts pressing mine and it's making me want you more." he said.

"You're such a pervert!" I declared still hitting his chest, which is completely useless since vampires don't feel any pain unless you're the emo-leech, Casper. No, that's wrong, Hasper. Eh not, Jasper. There.

After lots of arguing...

"Finally! We're here." Karson said facing a castle-like house.

I was amazed. It was even bigger than the Cullens house.

"Where the fuck are we?" I asked clearly fascinated.

Karson just took my hand and dragged me inside the castle.

"We're in Africa. I stumbled across this coven when I was just a new-born. They taught me how to refuse to eat humans. We're vegetarians." he said.

"So you're like the Cullens?" I asked.

"Who's the Cullens?" Karson asked, puzzled.

"That's for you to find out soon." I said, smirking at him.

I was suddenly aware of a door in front of me.

"Woah." I exclaimed.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Karson asked me.

I could only nod looking at the golden door. It was almost like heaven.

"Would you like to meet my coven mates?" Karson asked.

"How many are there?" I asked wanting to learn more about these African leeches.

"There's about 5 of us, including me of course." Karson said. "Antony is the coven leader. He was the one who found me. Would you like me to tell you Antony's story?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well... Antony's parents were quite the abusive kind. His father was a drinker while his mother was a drug addict. Antony's life was horrible. He was usually beaten up and abused. When Antony was eleven, his mother came home pregnant with another man's kid. His father was so mad, he lashed Antony. When Antony was thirteen, he finally understood that his parents would never love him. He took his baby sister, Thea and they ran away to an orphanage. Three years of staying in the orphanage without his parents were Antony's best days. When Thea was four years old, she was adopted by a couple. She and Antony were separated. At that time Antony was already sixteen, he had yet two more years until he could live on his own. He dropped out of school when he was seventeen just to save up for a house. He worked as a waiter. One day as he was working, he saw his father passing by accompanied by a woman. This woman looked so innocent and beautiful. She also looked afraid. Antony quickly went out to see what the trouble was. As his father saw him, his father ran away. The woman thanked Antony and she went away. Antony was awestruck by this beautiful woman. He realized then and there that he was in love. He continued to pursue this woman. After two years of being together, Antony finally proposed to her." Karson said. "Antony worked as a gold miner. After Antony worked that day, he was passing by a dark alley. He accidentally passed by a vampire. The vampire was allured by Antony's scent that she turned him into one. As Antony was being changed, his fiancé was so depressed of his loss, she killed herself. After Antony's change he was so hungry that he wanted anything he could came across. The first things he passed by was an elk. After eating the elk, Antony soon realized that not all vampire theory was correct. Vampires could also survive with animal blood. He was happy, he spent two years training himself with animal blood just so he could be prepared to see his fiancé, unknowing that she is dead. On their supposed one year anniversary, he came to her house. He was greeted by the mother of the woman. She was shocked to see him. Suddenly, the mother broke down in tears, she said that it was Antony's fault her daughter's dead. To say Antony was shocked was an understatement. Antony resented himself for years. When he couldn't take it anymore he tried to kill himself, luckily for him a girl came and rescued him. That brings us to his new mate, Carina."

After Antony's life story I felt my eyes getting blurry. Shit! I couldn't cry in front of this leech.

Right on time Karson asked, "Are you crying?"

"What! No." I said pretending to wipe my face and look at my palm.

"Are you sure?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes, now continue with Carina's story puhhleaseee." I pleaded.

Karson sighed and began Carina's story. "Carina's life was what everybody in this Earth could ever dream of. She was the typical rich girl that loved to seduce men. She was the prettiest girl during her time. As Carina grew older she grew smarter. Carina decided to just focus on her studies and lay off of parties, drinking and playing around. She decided a fresh, new start would do just that. She then moved to a part of America and decided to make her dreams come true. One day as Carina was walking home she bumped into a handsome man. Timothy was a military man. Carina was seventeen during those days as Timothy was twenty. They were so in-love, that Carina gave her virginity up to him. The World War II was coming and Timothy was assigned to defend the country. He promised Carina that he would come back. Days and nights, Carina waited. Finally one day, he came back but he was different. He was forceful. He wanted Carina to have a child, his child. So many times they tried but nothing happened. One day, Carina decided to go to a doctor and ask why she couldn't conceive. The doctor told Carina that she was infertile and that broke Carina's heart. She would have to face Timothy, broken-hearted that she couldn't conceive. As Carina spilled the news to Timothy he refused that she couldn't conceive, that he left her to find another woman that could carry on his family line. That night, Carina came out to the woods, when she stumbled across Antony. She was mesmerized by this man. He was different from the others she had met. She saw that he was holding a knife to his throat. She screamed for him to stop and Antony was surprised to see her. After six months of being friends with each other, Antony admitted to Carina that he is a vampire. Instantly, Carina became afraid of him. Antony then promised Carina that he would never hurt her and that he only hunted animals. Carina soon warmed-up to Antony. When Carina was nineteen she made a decision that she wanted to be a vampire like Antony. Antony was reluctant but Carina was very persuasive that she made Antony changed her. As she was being changed Antony was also in pain as he heard Carina's screams. He then realized that he loved her. When Carina woke up Antony declared his love for her and apparently Carina felt the same way."

Tears were now leaking on my face.

"See! You ARE crying!" Karson bellowed.

"No I'm not." I said hiding the tears.

"Admit it Leah. You are." he said.

"Fine." I huffed. "I am."

"The two of the other vampires are Gem and Nathan. Neither of them have mates." Karson said.

"Continue." I pleaded.

"Haven't you had enough?" he asked.

"No." I stated placing my hands on my hips.

"Fine. But do you promise to accept vein my mate?" Karson asked.

"Nope. I really like you, Karson. You seem like a nice guy BUT I like you as a friend only." I said smiling slightly at him.

At first he looked angry then he smiled at me. Wow! Talk about mood swing.

"Alright Leah, I also like you as a friend. I'm sure that I can find another worthy mate." Karson said.

"Are you gonna take me back?" I asked,

"Well... If you want-"

I didn't even let him finish the sentence when I hugged him. I flinched slightly when I touched his skin but I started warming up to it.

I was surprised when I heard footsteps.

"Karson! We're home!" a woman's voice called.

"What reeks?" another voice asked. I slightly growled when I smelled them getting nearer.

"Kar-oh!" a woman said surprised.

She reminded me slightly of Esme, only a little bit prettier. She was followed by a man taller than the woman then they were followed by a younger girl and boy.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

Karson and I looked at each other and gulped.

Another A/N: What do you think? Wasn't the African Coven awesome? I'm thinking of making at least half of them have powers. What do you think?

***Question of the day*: So far who's your favorite character:**

**Karson  
Leah  
Antony  
Carina**

**Biography:**

_**This is for people who wants to know what my OCs look like._

**Karson**

Full Name: Karson Angelo Dale  
Source of Transformation: Unkown for now. (Wait until we stumble on to Karson's story)  
Age of Transformation: 24  
Origin of Place: Soon to be known  
Eye Color: Yellow (vampire); Brown (human)  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Height: 5'9 ft.  
Occupation: has been a lawyer and fireman.

**Antony**

Full Name: Antony Havier Parks  
Source of Transformation: A vampire living near a mining site  
Age of Transformation: 25  
Origin of Place: Houston, Texas  
Eye Color: Yellow (vampire); Blue (human)  
Hair Color: Red  
Height: 5'7 ft.  
Occupation: has been a car mechanic, lawyer, policeman and currently a veterinarian.

**Carina**

Full Name: Carina Aphrodite Batterox  
Source of Transformation: Antony  
Age of Transformation: 23  
Origin of Place: San Diego, California  
Eye Color: Yellow (vampire); Black (human)  
Hair Color: Black  
Height: 5'5 ft.  
Occupation: has been a wedding designer, part planner and currently a hair dresser.

**Gem**

Full Name: Gem Everlasting Soren  
Source of Transformation: soon to be known  
Age of Transformation: 18  
Origin of Place: Manhattan, New York  
Eye Color: Yellow (vampire); Green (human)  
Hair Color: Brown  
Height: 5'2 ft.  
Occupation: has been to high school and college. Tried being a florist but failed.

**Nathan**

Full Name: Nathan Andrew Westbrook  
Source of Transformation: soon to be known  
Age of Transformation: 20  
Origin of Place: Denver, Colorado  
Eye Color: Yellow (vampire); Brown (human)  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Height: 5'8 ft.  
Occupation: has been a chef and waiter. Currently a doctor.


End file.
